twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Atticus Gale
Doctor Atticus Gale is a man driven by his passion and conviction to rid the world of the viruses inflicting people with Vampirism, Lycanthropy, and the horror of dying by becoming a Zombie. He personally feels responsible for these plagues, and in fact he may be the very one who opened Pandora's box prior to the Galactic Shift. A large and powerfully built man with a sculpted jaw and features carved from granite, he is every bit the semblance of a classic hero, especially when donning his costume and taking to the air on those nights when his failures in life haunt his dreams. Possessing the ability to manipulate air itself he has adopted the vigilante alias of Boreal to protect is identity. Most of the time, though, one will find Doctor Gale at the Hilary Institute or at his New York Office located at the Institute of Cybernetic and Organic Research (I.C.O.R.), which like his own company, Genomorph Laboratories is a part of the New World Securtity Initiative's (N.W.S.I) Research Division. Abilities Heightened Attributes & Longevity Atticus has increased muscle and bone density which, from his own personal studies, has found to be more of a common mutation among his kind. Many mutants or 'metas', possess some form of enhanced physical attributes and he being no different fits more into the realm of 'super-human' strength. Even without weight training his strength would be equal to that of a large grizzly bear, but his constant exercising has allowed him to surpass even that, while maintaining a more agile muscular build. To put this into perspective, the world record deadlift for a Human is 975lbs, but Atticus is able to lift 2300lbs with the use of straps, 2050lbs without. This strength would allow him to perform such feats as balancing an elevator car on his back or flipping over a truck. Through his own analysis of his genetic code, Atticus has also discovered that he possesses as many Meta's do, a gene that has greatly extended his life span and duration of his physique into the later years of his life. In his case, however, he was a 73 year old man prior to 2012, but after appeared to be a man in his late twenties. For reasons, not yet fully determined by the doctor, something turned back the clock on his body but he still is continuing to age, although much more slowly than normal. (Naturally this ability also accelerates the healing process, so that he can recover faster from minor and critical wounds). Molecular Kinetic Manipulation This what Atticus classifies his ability as, which allows him to utilize a form of psychokinesis to move and manipulate (even produce) the air (on a molecular level) as well as his own molecular structure. At will he can become non-corporeal by transforming the matter of his body and all non-magnetic materials contacting his skin within an inch of his body into a mass of kinetic energy that has the same properties as 'air'. The mass of his body remains relatively the same, but it is comprised of swirling air currents, that even at rest will swirl sand and toss leaves. While in this form he can manipulate air current to move light objects but he can ram an object with his 'wind form' and produce the same effect as gale force wind. Naturally he is completely invisible, but in complete darkness any fast movements of the kinetic energy he uses will make his body perceivable to the human eye by producing a faint glowing aura. (Thus appearing as a ghost) and while he is impervious to all damage he is naturally susceptible to fire and electrical attacks. The kinetic ability also provides him with a form of invulnerability, making him more resilient against slashing, piercing and bludgeoning damage. In his physical form he can use his power to generate winds to a maximum of gale force (102 kmph can uproot trees) and manipulate the atmospheric pressure around him allowing him to cool or warm the air within a small radius of a few blocks which does not allow him to significantly manipulate the weather, but rather generate anomalous conditions. While in the air if the current weather conditions are such that they can lend to his abilities, Wraith is able to produce a minute area of rain and with enough effort intensify wind speeds to that of hurricane force (118 kmph, Beaufort level 12) or even generate a tornado. He can also generate a psychokinetic push and in lighter bursts to enhance a strike or allowing him to fly. In his wind form he sees the world by the energy of matter, each different element producing a different colour, allowing him to see regardless of the presence of light. With it he can perceive air currents and is able to use it while in his physical form as well (but the ability causes his eyes to glow with a faint blue aura). Skills Atticus has amassed a great deal of skills over his life, through his training as a doctor, and his time working for a consultant for the C.I.A. He is well educated in the genetic sciences and virology, as well as medicine, plus he has knowledge of weapons and is able to pilot a variety of aircraft. Biological Profile Appearance Atticus appears to be in his late twenties with a tall muscular build which most of the time he goes to great lengths to disguise with stylish suits. It is of course difficult to conceal 250 lbs of muscle, which due to his increased density it more like 275 lbs, but he makes his best effort in an attempt to blend in with his colleagues. Unfortunately there aren't many people in his field of his size and at 6'6", he literally tends to stand out in any crowd and this combined with his vibrant blue eyes and white blond hair tends to make him more memorable than he would care to be. Personal Belongings He always wears a necklace holding two rings (all platinum). Personality Atticus can best be described as a crusader. He has always gone out of his way to make a difference and this combined with his obsessive tendencies makes him a relentless adversary to any who stand between him and his cause. One would, however, hardly suspect the large man to harbor such a temperament as he makes an effort to be light-hearted and amiable in order to disguise the brooding nature that lurks within him. The state of the world like most truly angers him, but the fact that he can make a difference and yet must ever be vigilant to conceal his gifts eats at him everyday. History He was born Toril Njordhagen in the autumn of 1940 and grew up in the conurbation of Stavengar, Norway. Athletic and gifted with drive and intelligence, Toril excelled scholastically as well as shone in whatever sport he played. The only trauma he endured in his young life was being forced to move to Canada at the age of seventeen due to an opportunity that would further his father's engineering career. Toril had began his university eduction by pursuing a medical degree, but once his doctorate was in sight, decided to change paths and became a molecular geneticist. Though the years, Doctor Njordhagen participated in many cutting edge projects building up a reputation that eventually allowed him to form his own corporation, called Genomorph Laboratories. He and a few other partners in the middle years built up the Seattle corporation from nothing and eventually it spanned to Chicago, New York and overseas back in his home country. His life would have been the setting of a success story with the exception for the tragic death of his wife (1970), whose passing drove him into seclusion and the service of the CIA. After that he became a silent partner in his company and few who worked for him even knew what he looked like as all of his communiqué was via email as he detested video conferencing. His few friends and partners never ceased to remind him of how unhealthy his lifestyle was and yet it would be this anonymity that would save him. It was during this point in his life that, Toril had turned to an old colleague by the name of Vacily Rezanov, an operative for the C.I.A. who was once KGB and a member of the Soviet Army. He had worked with him in the past in the capacity of a geneticist, but went further. As a consultant, he was immersed in the world of black operations, his medical knowledge being called upon when Rezanov required a specialist. In 2012 when the world went to hell in a hand basket, a 73 year old Toril was on jumbo jet over the Atlantic, traveling from Norway back to the States. Midway across the ocean it occurred, the event that Toril would never forget; the one that changed him forever. It happened rather suddenly, a burning fever came over him forcing, Toril into the lavatory and while the room began to spin, the lights began to blink and a voice came over the intercom telling all the passengers to return to their seats. Next came the turbulence, and Toril who was too disoriented to leave the washroom braced himself for what may have been the end and it fact it was. The plane was going down, but in those final moments amidst the screams and pleas to God, Toril began to change and the next thing he knew, he was in the night sky watching the airliner descend into the undulating black below. He remembered thinking that he was experiencing death, but it was far from it. His body had dematerialized and escaped the crashing plane and while trapped in the new state he drifted on the winds for many days until he was whole once more on U.S. soil. In the weeks to come, Toril who had become young again realized that in order to survive he would have to reinvent himself and that's just what he did. He chose the name Atticus Gale, a play on his new found ability along with the fact that he had always felt that he had always admired the character Atticus Finch from 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Using the last of his power as Toril Njordhagen he set himself up with a job at Genomorph Labs as a researcher and began his life anew in a world that people had yet to even comprehend. Genomorph Laboratories has been absorbed by the New World Security Initiative's Research Division. It is located in Seattle, 1070 Dexter Ave N, where the Battelle Seattle Research Centre used to be. Trivia Relationships Atticus Gale is far too focused (and too old chronologically) to quibble over relationships, but he does spend a great deal of his time with Science Director Lorrian Ward. Allies Enemies BlueDestroyer (Mark Archer) Jack Brinkley All Vampires Time Line September 14th, 2013 THE GREAT DEAD NORTH Leaving Seattle on a field mission, Atticus travels to Alberta, into the zombie infested city of Calgary. He is accompanying a militant troop of the NWSI who are heading into the heart of the city to conduct a secret test. His mission was to retrieve sample from the zombies around the area, in order to verify their increased longevity, which he theorized was being altered by the radiation from the fragment of 'Dark Sun' in the area. From the beginning, Atticus was aware of it's presence, but had no idea that for some reason, an 'Amplifier' had been constructed. This was actually created in secret by the Hilary Institute, and the Colonel in charge was actually working for them. Over the course of the story, Atticus not only learned that the zombies had indeed been mutated on many levels but had also discovered that the copy of the sarcophagus lid in possession of NWSI did in fact have a relationship with the fragment.~fin~ Trey Hawks, Noelle Arnoux, Joseph Red Cloud, and Jack Brinkley November 22nd, 2013 A GOD STEPS FORTH An unannounced drop in to Kalos Corporation during a visit to New York.~stalled due to the disappearance of Victor Nathanial's writer~ Victor Nathanial, Bela Night Christmas, 2013 A WINTER GARDEN (Village in the Snow Globe) A winter interlude.~fin~ Frey Storm January 25th, 2014 ART IS THE KEY TO THE MIND While attending Miss. Gubaal's opening night at the Vandance Art Museum, Atticus not only puchases a Gubaal original, but is present at another 'opening'. Wedge introduces himself to the art community and hopefully the world, as Red Two - 'super villain'. Apparently his opening night backfired while Tora's was a success: NEW YORK TIMES~fin~ Toral Gubaal, Wedge Weinstein February 8th, 2014 'Trial by Fire'' Atticus (appearing as a sub-character) spots Cat Rochester breaking into the Hilary Institute. He warns Vacily and returns to his laboratory.~fin~'' Vacily Rezanov, Cora Revelle, Cat Rochester February 18th, 2014 'Walking Against the Wind' In a battle to the death, Atticus unknowingly frees Jack from his body, allowing him to turn spirit and possess, Somma in an attempt free her from the demon that plagues her. ~EXITED~ Jack Brinkley, Somma March of 2014 'Moving into Ballantine Place of Omenwich Square' Over the course of March, Atticus is in the process of purchasing and moving into his new apartment. He takes possession March 11th, 2014 March 1st, 2014 'Dark Minions' Something lurks in the shadows of the Square's alleys. An old presence that will take our heroes deep into the sewers of Omenwich.~fin~ continued to July 17th, My resume: Two body bags and a half empty magazine Fiona Danu March 10th, 2014 'An Android and His Canine Carving' A stroll in the park. Meeting an old acquaintance. ~EXITED~ Trey Hawks, Xelin Tamir March 12th, 2014 'WEDNESDAY'A visit to the Oak & Henge. A chance meeting and preparation for an overseas quest.~fin~ Fiona Danu, Xelin Tamir, Kab May 13th, 2014 'A New Start' 'Atticus seeks out Dr. Lance St. Cloud who agrees to collaborate (to an extent) on the use meta-suppressants. He also meets Elizabeth Trevino as she first becomes a member of the HLNA as the doctor's assistant. ~EXITED~ May 26th, 2014 (embarked May 24th) 'Divining Water 'The beginning of the Quest of the Danu saga. Arriving first in Norway to locate the first book and also obtain a relic that Atticus requires for the sarcophagus lid. This and the following leg of the adventure will not be complete until approximately June 17th. June 19th, 2014 'Where Dark and Light Meets' 'Long after the assumed demise of Jack Brinkley in the episode 'Walking Against the Wind', Atticus encounters the mysterious possessed woman who had accompanied the undead villain. A woman who had apparently been possessed by a violent demon. Somma Soeur June 29th, 2014 'Put a lid on it' Meeting the Trey Hawks at Gnosis and delving in the mysteries of the Megalith. Lilith Elexandre, accompanies and uses the Dark Shard in Trey's containment unit to mutate a sample of the 'V-virus' to by chance use to rekindle a semblance of her lost alien species. July 14th, 2014 'The Frozen Vault'- Email Conversation A threatening email from BlueDestroyer arrives revealing that he has tapped the sensitive files of The Frozen Vault. Mark now has information that proves that the three viruses were released upon the pubic prior to the Shift and wants to bring those responsible to justice. July 17th, 2014 My resume: Two body bags and a half empty magazine Anya Korchinskaia's orientation. A cameo appearance while working alongside, Lorrian Ward while studying Ghouls. Co-Stars Sasha Starling, Karl Reinhardt, Jude Matthews Category:Characters Category:Corporate Oligarchs Category:Metahumans